


Don't Wait Up

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Tied-Up Dean, Top Sam, Vampires, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Sam ties Dean’s hands and feet to a motel bed and puts a vibrator in him. Then he walks out the door intending to be gone for a couple minutes but ends up getting kidnapped and is gone for hours. Dean is alone and immobile the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest fic I think I’ve ever written, and sorry to those of you following my merman!Dean fic, I promise the last chapter will be up soon. I got a little sidetracked when I saw this prompt :K

The night was brisk but Sam could barely feel the cold. It had been a good day. A _very_  good day. A whole vampire nest eliminated, and two humans rescued and freed, and clear weather scheduled for the rest of the week with no cases in the area.

They planned to make good use of their free time.

Sam watched his breath plume out into the darkness, and grinned. After they’d cleared the nest Dean had booked the closest motel and hadn’t wasted any time in discarding his clothes and throwing himself at Sam. Sam had pushed him onto the giant four-poster bed and handcuffed his brother’s ankles and wrists to each metal corner, giving him enough slack to wriggle but not enough to fight back.

“You remember your safe word?” he’d whispered, and when Dean nodded Sam had smiled and pulled the little black vibrator out of his duffel. Dean moaned in appreciation, already beginning to harden.  


Sam had pushed the vibrator into place, twisting it experimentally inside his brother’s lubed hole before turning it on. Dean had instantly begun to shake and writhe, muscles pulling tight against the restraints. Sam had tsked, pretending to be displeased, and had straddled Dean’s thighs, holding his other favourite toy aloft so Dean could see it - the metal cock ring.

Once both toys were in place Sam had smiled evilly and retrieved his coat, dropping the handcuff keys and the keys to the cock ring on the table, in Dean’s sight but totally out of reach.

Then without a backward glance he had slipped out the door, locking it behind him.  


They both liked this. Sam pretending to leave, and Dean pretending to hate it. In a few minutes Sam would go back inside and have a bit more fun with his brother, but for now he was content to listen to the sounds of struggle from his post by the door. If Dean wanted out he could shout his safe word - _Beyonce_ \- but they both knew he wouldn’t.

He did a few stretches in the dark, loosening his muscles in preparation for the night. He was a pretty fit guy but Dean was usually pretty needy after a hunt, and he wanted to be ready.

He was just stretching out his arm when he heard a movement behind him. He spun around, but there was no one there. As he turned back around he got a glimpse of sharp, white teeth, and the side of a shovel swinging towards his face, and then there was blackness.

His last thought was of Dean.

\------------

The sun was beginning to rise as Sam struggled down the street towards the motel some hours later. He was bleeding heavily - a knife slash across the back of one shoulder and at least one broken rib on the same side.

He needed a hospital. Stitches, probably, and an IV to replace the fluids he’d already lost.

But first he needed to get to Dean.

How long had it been? What time had he been attacked? How long had Dean been left alone and immobile? What if the vamps had checked the hotel room after they’d knocked him out? Dean would have been an easy meal, stretched out and vulnerable.

Sam would have puked if there was anything left in him to puke.

Those fucking vamps. They should have checked the humans more carefully when they cleared out that first nest. One of the girls hadn’t been human at all, and she’d rounded up a neighbouring nest to wreak vengeance for the loss of the first.

Sam lurched into the hotel carpark. It looked deserted. The impala was still outside, and there were no signs of a fight.

Sam had lost his room keys in the vamp fight, but he was pretty impressed that he hadn’t lost his head, so he was willing to concede the point. He picked the lock instead, trying to be quiet in case there were more vamps waiting inside. They’d been careless once, he wasn’t about to make the same mistake again.

There were no monsters inside. The lamp was still on, and Dean was still (mostly) sprawled across the bed. As soon as he saw Sam he let out an almighty sob.

“ _Beyonce_ ,” he whimpered.  


Sam staggered toward him. Dean had pulled one of the metal bedposts clear off the bed, apparently having broken through the rusted nails that had been holding it in place. The post was still attached to Dean’s ankle via the cuff. The other posts had evidently been mad of stronger stuff.

“Dean, shit, I’m so sorry… got attacked… the vampires…”  


“I know, I heard them outside, get this shit OFF me!”  


Sam fumbled with the handcuff keys, trying to see clearly. His vision was tunnelling.

“Jesus, Sam, you- you're  _covered_  in blood.”  


“That bitch, the human, she-she was a vamp, Dean.” Sam managed to get the key into the handcuff lock, and Dean took over from there, freeing himself while Sam slumped onto the bed.

“Come on, man. Stay with me. Gonna get you to a hospital, Sammy.”  


Dean threw on a shirt and slacks, not taking the time to remove the toys. He winced as they jostled, but he was prepared to bet that Sam was in a whole lot more pain than he was, so he ignored the discomfort.

Sam only vaguely felt himself being manoeuvred through the carpark. He squinted across the seat as Dean slid behind the driver’s wheel and started the car. He noticed his brother shifting uncomfortably.

“Dean, are you… are you still wearing the… do you still have the toys…”  


“Shh, Sam. Just focus on staying awake. I’ve got the keys with me and I’ll sort it out in the hospital bathroom.”  


Sam reached over and fumbled into Dean’s pocket, pulling out the aforementioned keys.

“Sam, what’re you…”  


“Let me… let me take care of you.”  


“Jesus, Sam, you don’t have to do anyth- _aah_ ”

Sam had slipped the elastic of Dean’s pants down, and had wriggled his hand around his brother.

“Sam! I’m DRIVING!”  


Sam just hummed, and unlocked the cock ring, slipping it off carefully. “Is the vibrator still on?”

“Nah, it- it ran out of- out of batteries,” Dean stammered, already starting to push into Sam’s hand. “But it’s still, _ah_ , still in me.”  


The angle was bad, but Sam couldn’t lean over without putting pressure on his ribs, so he had to use his wrist instead. Dean usually needed a bit more friction to start getting worked up, but he’d been locked and hard for _hours_.

“They’ll probably want to keep me for a day or two," he said quietly, working his brother, "and you know I don’t want you touching yourself when I’m not around.”  


“I wouldn’t, Sam, you know I,  _oh,_  you know I wouldn’t.”

“But I’d be pretty remiss in my duties if I made you wait a whole day after making you wait for hours already.”  


“S-Samm…”  


“Got you, Dean. S’okay.”  


Sam continued twisting and stroking, watching the profile of his brother’s face as Dean tried to concentrate on the road. The autumn dawn turned his skin golden as they pulled into the emergency bay, and Sam squeezed hard. Dean came with a shout, shooting over Sam’s hand and the wheel of the impala, and slamming on the brakes a little too forcefully.

Sam grinned to himself, and then closed his eyes and slid sideways on the leather seat. He felt Dean’s hand on the back of his neck, and Dean’s semen coating his fingers, and Dean’s voice against the shell of his ear.

They’d want to know about the knife wound, and the ribs, and the bruises along his arms, but they could wait. “Love you,” he whispered in Dean’s general direction, before succumbing to unconsciousness at last.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think about Dean’s safe word? It was almost going to be “Impala” but you’re supposed to pick a word that you’re unlikely to say during sex and, I mean, it’s not that Dean’s thinking about his Baby when he’s with Sam, but, you know… he’s not necessarily _not_ thinking about his Baby.
> 
> My other options were “Lasagne” or "Detergent”. Yawn.
> 
> Also PSA: You shouldn’t be doing scenes if there’s even a tiny chance you won’t be able to get your partner out if they want to stop the action. So if you’re in a town that was only recently cleared of vampires, please don’t start tying your lover up.
> 
> This message has been delivered on behalf of the Men of Kinky Letters, dedicated to ensuring safe practices in the hunting community.


End file.
